


Harvest Maid

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, Breast Expansion, F/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, all the kink tbh, and the sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: Not a cute slayers fic. This is kink trash- look at those tags and if that’s your thing, then come on in to the dustbin :’)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry @ any normie slayers fans who have made it this far- it’s just Lina and Gourry are always eating, which makes it sooo easy to write for this kink :’)
> 
> Enjoy

Harvest maid. 

Lina sighed as she tried to buckle her belt, finally giving up trying to buckle it where she usually would and instead buckling it underneath her belly. It stuck out in a fat roll and she rubbed at it as she went to get the dress she was to wear. Gods, she'd gotten so fat lately. Her thighs were starting to brush together, and even her breasts had plumped up, although they looked even smaller than usual now that her stomach stuck out almost as far as they did. Ah, well. At least nobody was teasing her about her weight- since she was chosen to be the harvest maid this year, everybody in the village had been plying her with food at every meal, seeming to take pride as she swelled up. And now, today was the harvest feast, where she'd have to really work. 

She shrugged on her dress and started to do her hair, weaving ears of corn into a plait across her head like an Alice band, leaving most of it flowing free. At the harvest feast, the whole village brought their finest crops from the harvest together as thanks to the harvest spirit, but instead of dividing the food back up after the ritual or giving it to the poor, a harvest maid was chosen each year and she would have to eat all the offerings in the spirit's stead. Lina's stomach growled as she thought about last year's maid as she sat on the table surrounded by fruit and bread, massaging her swelling stomach as the villagers all brought her their offerings. Last year, she had thought the ritual was kind of obscene, and had cringed when it was announced that it was her turn this year, but now she simply licked her lips and rubbed her tummy at the thought. She had been practicing, there was no way she would be able to eat all the food otherwise, and as well as enjoying the extra flesh on her frame, she found she liked stuffing herself till she was so full she could barely move. 

She fastened her earrings and looked in the mirror one last time before she headed out. The ears of corn looked nice against her ginger hair, and she checked to make sure that she had all of the right clothes and jewels for the ritual, before she nodded at herself and set off, feeling nervous and excited.

The ritual took place on a grassy mound with a stone circle that was about a mile or so away from the village, surrounded by fields of corn that hadn't yet been harvested. The villagers cheered as she arrived, and she gulped as she saw the table piled high with food, with a space in the middle for her to sit.

"Welcome, harvest maid!" Everyone said, and then as soon as she sat down they all started to jostle and crowd around her, each person wanting the honour of being first to offer tribute to the harvest spirit. 

Lina's stomach growled at the smell of cooked meat- she hadn't eaten since yesterday- and she took a plate with a portion of beef. It was cooked to perfection and she tried not to moan as she bit into it, making quick work of the juicy meat, before moving on to a plate of cheese offered by the dairy farmer who lived down her road. The portions were all quite small, she realised as she continued, eating a juicy apple here, a cream cake there, a freshly baked bread roll there, so although she could definitely feel the weight of the food in her stomach, she wasn't feeling in any pain like she had been when she first tried to eat this much. 

She rubbed her stomach, feeling its increased weight and the firmness of all the food in her, and took a glass of milk from another dairy farmer. It was sweet and creamy, and she actually did moan as she felt it slosh into her belly. She was sure people could see her hard nipples poking through her dress, but she couldn't quite bring herself to care as she plowed her way through ever more food. 

Finally, she was done. She sat feeling like a beached whale, her belly a taught sphere resting between her spread thighs and almost reaching her knees. The village cheered as she rubbed her stomach, and then most people turned and started for home. Lina didn't think she could move, so she sat there, gently petting her slightly sore tummy, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Naga, the harvest maid from last year, looking down at her. 

"You must stay behind until the spirit visits you to claim the offering." She said. 

"What do you mean?" Lina spluttered, her face going red. "This is just a ceremony! There is no spirit!"

"Don't worry, he's very gentle." Said Naga, patting Lina's shoulder with a smile. "Not to mention attractive. I'm sure you'll be up for it when you see him." 

Lina's face went bright red. She thought it had just been tradition that meant the harvest maid had to be a virgin. She clenched her legs together and realised that she was wet and her arousal was probably soaking into the back of her dress. She supposed there were worse ways to lose her virginity, but she still blushed when Naga said "I'd recommend it! He's a very good lay." And sauntered off.

\---

The golden light of the late afternoon sunshine was starting to get a little chilly through Lina's thin cotton dress, and she shivered when the wind picked up. It made a sound like ocean waves as it rustled through the fields of corn around her, and was so loud that she didn't notice a man approach until he spoke and she jerked around to see him leaning against one of the standing stones. 

"Good evening." Said the stranger. Lina gulped. He wore a crown of berries and his long blonde hair had corn woven through like Lina's had. His robes looked strange, as though he was from a foreign land, but Lina recognised the lustre of silk as it rippled around his muscular frame. 

"Who are you?" She said. 

"I think that should be obvious." He said, walking towards her. Lina looked down and saw that as he walked, small flowers bloomed by his bare feet, before losing their petals and swelling into berries. She gulped and looked back up at him as he reached the table and leaned on the edge with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Full." She said, trying to meet his gaze. "So you're here to- "

"Oh, no." He cut her off as he started to gently rub her stomach. His hands were very warm and she arched up into his touch despite herself. "It's enough that you've eaten the offerings. Anything extra is just for pleasure." 

"Oh." Lina couldn't meet his eyes, and instead watched his hands as they smoothed over her swollen belly. 

"You've done very well for me." He murmured as she shuddered under his touch. He leant down, his silky golden hair sliding over his shoulders luxuriously, and Lina wanted to touch it. She put her hands out and gently rested them on his shoulders, feeling the firm solid muscle. Even though he was a spirit, he still felt very much like a man, and Lina's lack of experience was starting to make her feel awkward. Still, she pulled him in closer for a kiss, and he tasted like the smell of harvested wheat, and hops, and wine. She still probably tasted like food, but he didn't seem to mind as he leant into her and ran his hands up and down her back, sighing.

"Does this feel good?" He whispered into her ear as he leant more weight on her and cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples.

"Yeah." She said, smelling his hair as she ran her hands through it. It smelled like dry grass. "I think... I think I'd like some more." 

He smiled and put his hands under the hem of her dress, snaking up under the taught fabric until he was framing her belly in his hands. "I think I'd like that too." He said, and Lina shivered as he pressed down, making her overstuffed gut ache and her pussy clench. She was unable to hold back a moan as he leant in and started to nibble at her jawline, moving down her neck slowly as his hands moved further up, rucking up her dress and exposing her belly to the crisp evening air. 

Lina gulped as she watched him frame her belly in his large hands, sighing to himself as he squeezed her gently, then sinking to his knees and grazing the taught flesh with his teeth. 

Lina moaned and looked away, bringing her hands to her stomach as he carried on nibbling at her underbelly, and at the small rolls of fat at her sides. She felt so good- huge and bloated but also powerful and desired. 

He moved one hand to her thigh and gripped it hard, feeling the give and then the firmness of her muscles as she squirmed around, before skimming his hand lightly up to the join between her legs, gently pressing down before going to the fastening of her leggings. She gasped and brought one hand to her breast, which sent a surge of pleasure through her and made her buck up into his touch and moan. 

He left her leggings on when he was done with the laces, which had her hissing with frustration, but then moaning as he pulled her dress over her head and leant into her breasts, sucking one nipple into his mouth and rolling the other one between his fingers in a way that had her seeing stars. 

"More, please." Lina gasped as he switched his mouth to the other nipple and went back to squeezing her belly with both hands. She shuddered as he obliged, her wet nipples hardening up in the cool air as he leant back to take off his shirt and unlaced his trousers. 

His cock sprang out, bigger and hairier than she expected, and she cringed a little, but then he brought a hand back to her entrance and she forgot about it for a minute as she started to discover the delicious new sensations when someone else rubbed her clit just so, and teased her entrance with warm fingers. As he breached her, she groaned and reflexively clenched all of her muscles around his finger, which then created another wave of sensation as he explored the inside of her and started to tease another finger at her entrance. The stretch was a little painful, but combined with the ache in her gut it was almost too intensely arousing, and she quickly found herself shaking and gasping on the edge of orgasm. 

She whined as he withdrew his fingers, licking her juices off of them with a cool smile before wrapping his hand around his cock and giving it a few strokes. Lina gulped, but spread her legs wider and leaned back on the stone table.

"I'm ready." She said, blushing, unable to tear her eyes away from his dick. 

"All right." The spirit leaned over and gave her a lazy kiss on the lips, before lining himself up and starting to ease his cock in. 

Lina's breath came in short gasps as his hot shaft got deeper and deeper inside her, until with a grunt he reached the base and leant over her, panting. She clenched down around the intrusion and whined as he let out a deep moan that sent vibrations all through her. 

Then he started to move. It was all she could do to scrabble at his back weakly as the friction and stretch intensified as he set up a gentle rhythm, leaning on her stuffed belly and massaging her breasts in both hands. 

His breath grew more ragged and he started to glow a little as he gasped. "I'm not going to last much longer."

"Oh, me neither~" said Lina, planting her feet either side of him and bucking up to meet him, relishing the slap of his hips meeting her gut. He grinned and twisted her nipples and that sent her over the edge, moaning and clutching at his arms as the pleasure shot through her. 

She leant back, dazed, as he slowed his pace and instead pressed gently on her clit as he rocked into her, keeping her aroused as he finished with a shout and a bright flash of golden light that rushed away across the fields. 

 

Lina opened her eyes to see him leaning over her still, but fainter. 

"What's happening?" 

He stroked her face with a fond smile. "I've done all I can this year."

"Oh." Lina brushed some hair off of his face and he leaned into her hand sadly. "Thank you. " she said a little awkwardly, sitting naked on a standing stone in a puddle of her own fluids (but none of his, she noticed.) 

"It was my pleasure." He said, kissing her forehead and standing up, before a stronger gust of wind blew his shining form away in a cloud of faintly glowing golden powder. 

Slowly, Lina gathered her clothes and made herself presentable, before even more slowly waddling home.


	2. Harvest moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this fic grew a plot. And Lina... also grew....

Lina woke up with a jolt. All of a sudden, her stomach hurt. She sat up in bed noticing that the moonlight looked oddly yellow tonight, but not paying much attention to it as she curled around herself protectively, trying to stop the pain. It felt like her guts were tying themselves in knots! She grimaced and tried to uncurl herself so that she could get up, and all of a sudden one of the knots came undone and instead of just being in pain she felt so hungry she might throw up. She groaned. This sort of thing used to happen a lot to her over the past year, especially in the few months since she was the harvest maid- you can’t overeat that much so often without doing some kind of damage to yourself, after all, and her stomach had taken a while to get used to the fact that she was eating normally again. Still- even though she hadn’t managed to totally lose the weight she’d put on, she thought she’d gotten over this particular problem.

Her stomach rolled again and she winced, kneading at the lumps of tension. Maybe some bread or something would help. 

She shoved her feet into her slippers, bundled her blanket around her shoulders and trudged downstairs. She lived alone now so she didn’t have to worry about being quiet- even though she was eligible age, she hadn’t found a man to settle with (especially not whilst she’d been struggling to get rid of her beer belly last year.) She made enough of a living spinning protection charms and brewing potions to have her own tiny cottage, and she kind of liked living alone. 

She grabbed the end of yesterday’s loaf and took it with her to the windowsill to look at the moon. It was gorgeous tonight, bright and full and unusually yellow. It was the harvest moon, she realised with a start. Had it really already been a year? She’d seen the new harvest maid rounding out, and the crops were starting to turn, but she somehow hadn’t thought about the passage of time, and how the harvest spirit would be spending his night with someone else this year. She rubbed a hand over her tummy- only a little roll of fat remained, which was good, mostly. But it did kind of feel sad, as it had reminded her of the harvest spirit, and how he had greedily enjoyed her body as she had enjoyed his. Although she had tried to recreate how good she had felt then with other men from time to time, no one had quite managed to live up to him. 

She stared moodily at the stone circle, on a hilltop that was just in view of her window and sighed. Did the moon look a little bigger than before? No, surely not. 

Ah, well. At least the bread had settled her stomach, and she slid off the windowsill, getting ready to go back up to bed. 

Only to walk smack into someone who had been standing behind her.

She yelled and hit out at him, but he smoothly ducked all of her flailing blows, laughing, and it was only the scent of dry grass that brought her back to her senses.

“You?!” 

The harvest spirit laughed and held up his hands. “Hello, Lina. I’m sorry to startle you.”

Lina felt a little faint. “How did you get here?”

He gestured to the window, where the moon hung, impossibly large in the night sky. “The moon gives me power, and I asked her for a favour when I felt that you were thinking of me.” He smiled. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes.” She said, and before she could stop herself, she was burying her face in his shirt, trying not to cry as he stroked her back. “I... you....” She snuffled.

“Lina, I’m sorry.” He said, resting his cheek on her head. “I didn’t mean to hurt you. I wish I hadn’t.” 

“You didn’t hurt me? That night... it was the best night I’ve ever had!” 

“Lina...” he sighed. “I should have known. He pulled away, and held her at arms length. Lina couldn’t meet his eyes, he looked so sad. “Have you been waiting for me all this time?” He said quietly. 

“I- didn’t mean to.” She hung her head. “I tried to find someone- but- nobody was ever quite as good.”

“They were better- they were whole people, and not a spirit who only exists a few nights a year.” He said sternly. 

“Yeah, but... they were also annoying, or mean, or just didn’t treat me as nicely as you did.” She sighed. “I wasn’t purposefully waiting for you, it just... kind of turned out like that.” She laughed. “I guess I’m just picky.” 

He huffed out a breath of laughter through his nose. “Well, you deserve to be picky. But I couldn’t bear it if you spent another year waiting around for me.” 

Lina chewed her lip. “What if you just chose me to be the harvest maid every year?”

“It doesn’t work like that, Lina- and anyway, that’s no way to live! Spending your whole life waiting for someone you only see once every year!” 

Lina’s heart sank. Yeah, that did sound awful when you put it like that. She forced a smile back onto her face. “You’re right, I’m not really the waiting type.” She held out her arms. “How about once more to say goodbye, though?”

He sighed and shook his head. “I shouldn’t.” 

“Isn’t that why you came here, though?” She said with a smirk.

He looked torn, and chewed on his bottom lip in a way that made him look more human than Lina had ever seen him. It made her heart hurt, but she cocked her hip and slid the strap of her nightie down her shoulder, enjoying the strained noise he made as the fabric slid down. “Come on.” She said. “Once more, and next year I’ll find a real man.” 

He grabbed for her and she sank back into his arms, breathing in his grassy scent and sighing as he ran his hands over her with a groan. 

“You’ve got thinner.” He growled as he pinched her sides. 

 

“Yeah- I’m trying to slim down.” She gasped, in between kisses. He was so good with his tongue, she never wanted him to stop, but then when he stopped it meant he could nibble and lick her neck, and that was wonderful too... if this was her last night with him, she wanted to be damn sure she made the most of it, she thought, as she pulled his head down to her breast and he obligingly sucked a nipple into his mouth. 

He seemed to be thinking the same thing, as he broke off from lapping at the pink bud to murmur “I’d like you thicker again.” 

She blushed and gulped. Last time she’d been stuffed to the brim- first with food and then with his cock too, and she hadn’t felt so good since. 

She looked down to where he was grinning up at her. “Would you like that too?” He asked. 

“Um... maybe.... yeah.” She said with a sheepish smile. 

 

He pulled off her nightie and cupped her breasts in his hands as he kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth as he started to massage and squeeze them- they feel so good that she didn’t even notice at first as his hands seemed to get smaller and smaller. And then she looked down and gasped as she realised that it was the other way around- her breasts had started to grow under his hands! Disbelievingly, she brought her own hands up to knead at her now grapefruit-sized breasts, and he chuckled as he moved to her stomach, which was soon swelling up too into a hefty gut that quickly pushed them further apart with its presence.

He had to stop when she started to stagger under its weight, but even so it stuck out in a soft arc, far larger than any pregnancy could be. Lina groaned as she tried to hold it up with her arms, and he supported her over to the couch so she could lie down, pulling off his clothes and kneeling over her. 

“Sorry,” He said, petting her stomach. “I got a little carried away.” 

Lina managed a strangled moan and tried to stop drooling. It felt so good- her tits were so sensitive and soft, and being this big felt amazing. Just putting out her hand and feeling it meeting her belly so much sooner than usual felt so good for reasons she couldn’t quite understand, just having so much extra space contained in her giving her a primal sense of satisfaction and she wanted more. She spread her legs weakly, groaning as the cool air got to her dripping pussy before the spirit did. 

She held on to him, stroking down his warm back and pulling at his hair as he gently slid a finger into her, rubbing her clit as he did so. She mewled as she felt him stretch her out, tugging on her walls in a way that made her whole body tense as fire shot through her. He squeezed in another finger, leaning down to kiss her swollen breast, and then a third, before playing with her a little longer until she was right up on the edge, begging him for more. 

And then he finally pulled his fingers out, and she felt him press his cock against her and slide it home. They both groaned as he finally slid in all the way, leaning onto her soft round belly and panting.

“You okay?” Lina asked.

“Yeah.”

“Then MOVE!” Lina said, with a sharp thrust of her hips that made her clench around him and jostled him about on top of her wobbling stomach. 

He let out a moan like a dying man and obeyed her, and then they were both thrusting against each other desperately, Lina scratching at his back and the spirit leaning down to bite her neck in a way that she usually wouldn’t tolerate but now only seemed to push her further and then he reached down to roll her clit again and finally she was coming, arching up against him and screaming as pleasure coursed through her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held him close as he stopped for a moment and waited for her to come. 

He pulled out as she flopped back down onto the sofa and sighed, rubbing her tummy and looking at the sight of him, kneeling up over her, looking down at her fondly and stroking his cock. Wait...

Lina flailed around, trying to sit up but pinned under her tummy until he leaned over and helped pull her up. Her stomach rolled out further than her knees, and she had to spread her legs to let it sit between them or she would have got pins and needles. 

“Let me help you with that.” She said, leaning down as far as her stomach would let her and licking the tip of his dick. He made a desperate noise and let go of himself, letting her put her small hands around it instead. She smirked when she felt how his hands were shaky as he stroked her hair, and then leant in for another lick. She’d never done this before, so she cautiously sucked the tip of it into her mouth, moving down slowly and stroking the rest of him with her hands. He tasted like... grass again. Which was a little weird, but she was glad she didn’t have to deal with any janky tastes when it was already kind of overwhelming. She realised that she’d forgotten to move her tongue, and pressed up up against him, making him whine before she pulled back for air. He cried out as she caught her teeth on him slightly, yanking on her hair and arching backwards. 

“Sorry- did that hurt?” 

“A little- but please don’t stop- I’m almost there...”

She smiled and ducked down again, fitting a little more into her mouth this time. She thought she was getting the hang of this now, as she sucked harder and reached around to cup his balls and squeeze them gently. His breath hitched deliciously and he pulled her hair again. “Careful with those.” He said, and then cried out again as Lina’s answering “mmm-hmm” seemed to do something for him.

She came up for air again, panting. She noticed that she could lean farther forwards than she could before, and looked down to see that she was shrinking slowly. Ah, well. 

She glanced up to see that he still looked totally wrecked as he gazed down at her. Sucking him off was starting to make her feel a little sick from holding her mouth open in a weird position for too long, but she wanted to finish him off so she took a deep breath and swallowed as much of him as she could, choking a little when he brushed against the back of her throat but still managing to suck on him anyway, squeezing the base of his dick probably too tightly but it seemed to be doing the job as he tensed up and finally came- making the same burst of white light as last time, and thankfully no fluids that she’d have to choke on.

A cool, light sensation flooded through her and she looked down to see herself totally back to normal, apart from with a slightly sore throat and her pussy still aching a little trying to convince her to go again. And a very prominent bite on her shoulder. 

She flopped back onto the sofa, and he leant down to nuzzle at the bite mark, giving it a few kisses before he started to fade away. 

“Thanks, spirit.” She said, cupping his chin and bringing him back up to look at her. 

“Look after yourself, Lina.” He said with a sad smile, and then he was gone.

Lina sat up and looked at the moon. It had gotten smaller, looking cold and distant and silvery. She rubbed at the bite on her neck. It wasn’t a love bite- it was a bite bite that would take weeks to fade. Had he just been carried away in the moment, or had a part of him wanted to leave her something to remember him by? She picked up her blanket and her nightie and started to trudge back up the stairs to her cold, empty bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s one more chapter of this! Sorry if you didn’t want plot with your stuffing, but... these guys are OTP and I just haaad to find a way for them to be together! 
> 
> See you next time :)


	3. Harvest festival

Had it been another year again? Lina looked over to the stone circle where people were already setting up for the harvest festival and sighed. Even though she’d made some real progress this year, going on some dates and reconnecting with her friends and family, and felt much happier overall, it still made her feel a little sad that once again the festival had come around and this year she would be left without a visit. 

She paused outside the bakery as an enticing smell hit her nose. She was supposed to be just buying a few spices from the market for her potions but.... the shop smelled so tempting. Lina fought with herself and chewed her lip as she stared at the cakes and pastries in the window, then grinned to herself as she pushed open the door. Even though she wouldn’t be getting a visitor this year, there was no reason she couldn’t have a little harvest festival of her own. 

—-

Lina threw down her coat and sighed. The harvest celebrations with her family had seemed to take forever, and although she loved them, she had been getting impatient to get back home to her treat. 

A basket of a dozen cakes sat on the table, and although she’d eaten quite a hearty meal already, her stomach growled. She grabbed a plate and the basket and hurried upstairs, setting the basket down by her bed and pulling off her clothes before settling in to the pillows and rubbing her tummy. She still had never lost that last little pinch of fat around her midriff, and she dug her fingers into it before pulling out her first cake. 

It was a Chelsea bun, and it was delightfully stodgy as she tore into it, each bite of lemony dough settling heavily in her tummy and soon she was licking the rest of the icing off her fingers and reaching for her second cake- a chocolate eclair. The thin pastry and cream were delightful after the heavy cake, so she felt she was just warming up as she took a jam doughnut and ate that too, rubbing her tummy all the while with her free hand. She was barely feeling full at all, so she followed the doughnut with a sticky iced bun. 

She looked down eagerly to see if the cake had made any impact on her belly- and was slightly disappointed to see that although it was bulging a little, she looked nowhere near as big as she felt. 

She pressed on- a slice of sponge cake next, with lovely powdery icing sugar slathered on top, and then an apple danish- the plain pastry and tart filling a lovely contrast to all the sweets. 

She stifled a burp in her hand and decided to get a glass of water before continuing. Her stomach was starting to feel uncomfortable, but she was doing better than she’d expected. She massaged it as she went down to get her water, and thankfully the walk seemed to soothe it a little, so she settled back down to carry on. 

She peeled a piece of chocolate cake out of the bag it was in, devouring the rich sponge and scraping out the frosting stuck in the bag with her fingers, before taking another jam donut, slurping out the jam before letting the heavy pastry come to rest inside her gut. 

She couldn’t believe she’d eaten eight cakes already- this sort of thing had used to be a regular dessert for her in the run up to her being harvest maid but since then she’d figured her stomach must have shrunk back down. But then again, she always did have an endless appetite when it came to dessert, she thought, grabbing a chocolate donut and scarfing it down. Next was a delicate fruit tart which she picked apart, savouring each piece of exotic fruit separately before licking up the cream and gulping down the pastry case. Only two more to go- the first, a meringue in the shape of a pig. It was kind of appropriate, she thought, as it too vanished into her swollen belly. Stick an apple in her mouth and she’d make a feast fit for the king’s table. 

The last cake was going to be more difficult- another Chelsea bun that she’d been half planning to save for tomorrow, but her pussy clenched hungrily as she thought about how big she’d gotten, and just one more wouldn’t make much difference to the pain in her tummy. She reached forward with a little difficulty- she’d bloated herself up by at least six inches now- and took small bites, slowly eating around the curled pastry until she reached the centre and popped the last bit into her mouth, before flopping back, massaging her poor tummy. 

She’d eaten a dozen cakes. 

She grinned as she rubbed over her aching gut, and her pussy ached too, but she couldn’t possibly spare a hand from her tummy to deal with it so she just shut her eyes and arched back into the pillows as she clenched her muscles and squeezed her legs together. 

And then a bright light burst across her closed eyes and another hand joined hers on her belly, smoothing over the roundest part, over her tuft of hair and down to her lips, and she opened her eyes to see the spirit spreading her before opening his trousers and shoving his cock into her aching pussy. 

“Aaah~” She mewled in delight, grabbing his free hand and running a hand up his back as he began to pound into her, jostling her aching gut but making so much lovely friction in her pussy and against her throbbing clit. 

“I’ve got to be quick.” He grunted, thumb finding her slick nub and stroking over it, making her see stars. She tried to drag him down for a kiss but he stayed stubbornly upright, so she settled for pulling on his golden hair as she came, enjoying the aftershocks and only half- noticing the pale blue glow that bathed the room as he neared his climax.

He shuddered and flopped down on top of her with a groan, and she held him close as she waited for him to disappear. He felt so much like a man, his heartbeat racing, sweat cooling on his back, and even some stubble scraping against her cheek from his as he nuzzled against her. She breathed in his grassy scent and half- imagined she could smell the musky tang of a man. She wished he was a man, so they could fall asleep tangled up like this, and then wake up in the morning and do it all again-

A cough echoed through the room and the spirit shot up, pulling out of her roughly and tucking himself back into his trousers as he spun to face the intruder. Lina sat up too, a little less quickly, pulling her sheets around her, and her blood drained as she saw who was standing by the window. 

The blue glow was coming from the pearlescent skin of a giant woman wearing deep purple silken robes. She stood with one hand on her swollen belly, her robes blowing in a breeze that was not there, and the crown on her head decorated with the phases of the moon left no doubt as to who she was. 

“My lady Moon-”

“If you’re quite finished, sit back down.” Said the moon, walking over to Lina’s arm chair and settling into it with some difficulty, muttering to herself “it’s always such a squeeze everywhere when I’m full.” 

Lina gulped. The woman’s belly totally filled the chair, barely fitting between the arms and forcing her great round breasts to squeeze out of the way. She didn’t look any less authoritative though, as she finally smoothed both hands over her belly and looked back over to Lina. “Is this the same girl as last year?”

The spirit hung his head. “Yes, my moon, but I didn’t mean to come here for this! I meant to tell her off for waiting for me.” 

“A noble goal, but you still stole power from me to get to her. And after I granted you power last year.”

“I’m sorry.”

The moon shook her head. “What am I to do with you? You do realise that she is mortal and you are not.”

“Yes.”

“And you- do you love him?” 

The moon’s piercing eyes bored into Lina, and she gulped. “Well, I’ve only met him three times but... I’d like to. I’d like to have the chance to.” She looked up and met the moon’s eyes. “Don’t punish him too badly.”

The moon smiled. “I see why you are fond of her. She has fire in her.” But her expression hardened as she turned back to the spirit. “Nevertheless, I shall have to find another harvest spirit.” She waved a hand and Lina screamed as the spirit turned grey and fell to his knees, leaping out of bed to hold him again. He was so cold in her arms as she turned on the moon. 

“How could you?!” 

“We do what we must.” Said the moon simply, rising from her chair with difficulty and making for the window. Lina noticed that the moon was missing from the sky outside before she turned back to the spirit, shaking him a little before pressing a kiss to his head. She choked back a sob as his hair started to turn grey, then flake away into dust before the rest of him began to follow. 

“I’m sorry... to put you through all this...” he whispered, before he disintegrated into a pile of dust on the floor. 

Lina screamed.

—-

It was a lovely day, but Lina didn’t notice as she sat on the porch in front of Naga’s house and stared blankly ahead of her. It had been a week since the spirit and the moon visited her, and she had ran away from her house and hadn’t been back since. 

Naga placed a cup of tea in front of her and wrapped a blanket around her, before patting her on the head and retreating back inside.

“Thanks.” Lina called after her. Despite all her faults, Naga had been the only one Lina could turn to, and when she’d shown up in the middle of the night, shaking and crying and covered in dust with only her dressing gown covering her still- swollen belly, Naga had just let her in without question, ran her a bath and made up the sofa into a bed before telling Lina that she, Naga, needed her beauty sleep and whatever it was could wait until the morning. 

Lina shivered, Naga’s borrowed clothes not doing much to keep her warm. She still hadn’t had the courage to face going back to her house, to face that awful pile of dust -

She shook her head and picked her spinning back up. Naga had set her to work after the second day of her “moping about the place”, and the monotonous work did help to take her mind off of it. She let her eyes defocus as she stared at the spindle as it wobbled about, feeding the wool through her fingers and slowly, slowly winding it into a ball.

Her reverie was broken by someone yelling. “Lina! Lina!”

She looked up, to see a boy come running down the lane. “Lina Inverse!”

She stood up, clutching the blanket around her. 

“What is it?”

“The corn!” He cried. “There’s something wrong with it!”

She sighed and put down her things and drained her tea. 

“Hurry, hurry!” Said the boy, practically bouncing up and down with excitement. “It’s super cool! There’s a thing like a hand in it! Dad thinks it’s a corn leck!”

That could be trouble. Lina jumped off the porch and called out to Naga “They need me at the grain store! See you later!” And didn’t wait for Naga to reply as she set off at a run, grabbing some stems of grass by the side of the road and starting the first knots of a protection ward as she ran. If they let it feed too much, and get too powerful before she got there... she didn’t want to know what would happen.

She shoved open the door of the barn he pointed her to, already yelling out the start of the paralysis spell as the small crowd of farm-folk moved aside to reveal-

A human hand, sticking out of the corn. Lina let the spell drop, huffing. “You guys! That’s too big to be a leck- it’s just some kid playing around!”

Everyone muttered and looked a bit sheepish.

“Better safe than sorry.” Said one lady, trying to hide the scythe she’d brought along as a weapon. 

Lina sighed. “Well, tip ‘em outta there. The poor kid must be suffocating.” 

A few people helped her as the crowd started to disperse, and they managed to tip the heavy container onto its side, spilling the grain out onto the clean wooden floor. 

And out with it came a man with golden hair, yelling as he hit his head and curling up into a ball as his naked body was covered back up by the corn. 

“You!” Lina dove into the pile and squeezed him into a hug, bursting into tears. “You’re alive!”

“Yeah, I guess I am,” He said, looking at his hands disbelievingly. 

Lina mashed her mouth against his and then they were kissing. Even though he smelt like corn from being in the silo, there was the musty smell of a living creature underneath it and when he opened his mouth to kiss her more deeply he finally, finally tasted like a human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we’re finished! I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> If y’all want, I could probably write a sequel to this~


End file.
